Coma
by mcrmys-parade
Summary: Fremione one-shot. There will be a sequel. Fred is dead. Or is he?


The Hogwarts war is over. The place is a mess, rubble everywhere, walls smashed and dead bodies being carried to the great hall. Hermione is exhausted but that doesn't stop her helping to find the dead heroes underneath bricks, other dead souls and in generally abandoned places. So much destruction has been made, and even though this girl has done so much to help defeat Voldemort, she feels it isn't enough. She comes to another body; a whole wall has fallen on this poor person. She starts to remove it and gasps when she recognises the boy. Fred Weasley. She screams she just can't believe it. Why Fred? She falls to her knees beside him and lets the tears that she has been holding in through this whole thing fall freely. She doesn't care who sees how 'weak' she is being. She doesn't care about anything, except how her heart feels like it's being ripped out of her chest. Now she will never be able to tell him how she feels, never be able to feel his lips against hers, never know if he felt the same way. She screamed again, this time Ron came running over. "Hermione wha-" He saw Fred's body and fell down beside the witch. "Fred no. You can't be. WAKE UP!" Then his tears started falling, but he knows he must stay strong. "We have to get him to the Great Hall." He says to Hermione, who just nods and wipes away her tears only to have more fall. They both got up and picked up Fred's limp body in the most honourable way possible.

When they finally make it to The Great Hall with Fred draped over the pair Mrs. Weasley runs over to them knowing instantly who they are carrying. The pair lay him to the floor and the next second Mrs. Weasley is clinging to the boy. A nurse comes over. "I expect you checked to see if there is a pulse." She said whilst raising an eyebrow questioningly at them. Ron looks to Hermione who's eyes have become wide. "I didn't think about it I just assumed seeing as hr was crushed by all of those bricks."

"Never assume." The nurse replies. She goes to see if there is any sign of life, any pulse, at all. A small smile appears on her face as she finds one. Even though it is weak, she has a gut feeling that he will pull through. "Can we get a team over here? He has a weak pulse and needs seeing to immediately." Hermione's eyes glowed with hope at these words. Hope of being able to speak to Fred again. Mrs. Weasley's eyes also showed hope that she wouldn't lose one of her children, who even though was growing up was still her little baby boy. Ron's eyes showed a sign of hope as well. He didn't want to lose his brother, whom he had been close to for many years.

A team came and took Fred to what they were using as a hospital wing.

~Time Lapse: 1 day.~

Fred had been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for treating as his condition was one of the worse. He was still unconscious, but his pulse was a lot stronger than before. They are ninety five percent sure that he will live. That doesn't make any one feel better as they are informed that it could take anything from an hour to ten years for him to wake up. Hermione has stayed at the hospital the most alongside George and Mrs. Weasley who just can't bear to leave him. The others did stay for a few hours but they didn't want to crowd the place so they promised to come back later.

~Time Lapse: 1 week~

Hermione and George are still yet to have left Fred's side, except for a quick shower when the smell got unbearable and a couple of minutes a day to get food, which they struggle to eat. Not much has changed over this week except Mrs. Weasley goes home to attempt to sleep yet comes back to the hospital as early as possible.

Today George decides to question the young witch who refuses to move from the room. "Hermione why are you still here?" He asks. She just looks up from Fred's face and across to his twin. She looks confused.

"What do you mean 'why am I still here?'"

"I just don't understand why you refuse to leave. You're not related and you hardly ever spoke to him. Something is telling me there is something, different to everyone else's reasoning." Hermione's eyes widened at his words and she could feel a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. She noticed a knowing smirk spread across George's face, eyes sparkling with amusement. This made her blush more. "Just please... Don't tell anyone." Hermione begged the older wizard.

"Now why would I do that? It makes it less fun when I make subtle joke to embarrass you leaving everyone else clueless." Hermione glared at George who just laughed it off.

An hour later the door opened making the pair jump, Charlie walked into the room. George quickly made his way to his older brother and hugged him tightly. "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I tried but I got caught up in work." The eldest Weasley child apologised.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up in which they found out Charlie could only stay here for a week.

~Time Lapse: 2 months~

After two months there still had been no change in Fred's state. But there was a change in the atmosphere. There was a lot of anger as Mrs. Weasley gave some news.

"How could you say that?" Hermione screamed at the older woman.

"We can't let this control our lives any more. As much as I would want to be here every day I can't. You guys should leave every now and then as well."

"Yes, every now and then. But only coming once a fortnight? That is ridiculous. He is your son."

"We have to have a life as well."

"Whatever." Hermione knows she is being rude. She doesn't care because they're unbelievable.

"I'm with her on this one." George calmly said. "I'm not leaving his side. We're his family we have to stay by him." Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the pair and left the room.

"I can't believe that bitch!" George was shocked by her choice of words. He had also never seen her this angry before. He didn't blame her though. She looked how he felt. The difference was he managed to contain it. Just.

~Time Lapse: 1 year~

Fred was still in a coma. It had been one year two months and eight days. He hadn't even twitched in this time. The Weasleys only came once a month now, George and Hermione still came twice a day.

It was late in the evening and they were both there still filled with hope that he would wake up. George sighed and got up to leave. He turned his back and missed it. Fred's first movement. Hermione saw it though, she gasped loudly. "George he moved." She whispered.

"What?"

"He moved his hand." She stared at Fred's face hoping that he would finally wake up after all this time. That's when his eyes fluttered slightly, yet didn't open fully. "George I... I think he's waking up." She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. To be honest if you were in her place would you be able to? This time when his eyelids moved it left his eyes wide open.

"What? Where am I?"

"Shh. Don't talk, I'll go get someone, a nurse. George you explain everything to him." With that Hermione walked off to find a nurse to tell. Whilst she was gone George explained. Finding him under those bricks, assuming he was dead, their parents lack of visiting recently. Then he started to tell him about how Hermione hardly left his side.

"But why was she here so often?" He was confused by the young witches actions.

George just smirked at his twin. "Well either work that out yourself or ask her." Fred was about to say more about the discussion but stopped himself when a nurse walked in, swiftly followed by Hermione.

"Well it's a delight that you are finally awake."

"Oh George you never said. How long have I been like this?"

Hermione glared at George. "Why did you not tell him? I thought I told you to explain everything."

"He did, he did. He just didn't have time to tell me everything. I don't think he left anything else out." Fred gave her a small smile and she seemed to relax. 'Huh that's weird.' Fred thought to himself. "So how long has it been then?" He asked.

"One year, two months and eight days." The nurse said after checking the notes belonging to Fred.

His eyes widened "I must have missed so much. You said that you two have been here every day. Why? Why would you let this control your lives for so long?" Fred didn't understand how they could give up so much for him.

"We care so much. How could we not be here all that time? We knew you would wake up and we didn't want you to be alone when you did." George explained.

Fred turned to look at Hermione and spoke, yet he was not addressing her, but the other two people in the room. "Guys can you leave? I want to speak to Hermione alone." The nurse looked hesitant about doing so but when George whispered into her ear her face changed to an understanding expression and she left quickly. Hermione was nervous, so very nervous. She had no idea what he was going to say to her. She did know that she was going to tell Fred all about how she felt. "I understand why George stayed here so much. Yet I don't understand why you did. It confuses me."

"I thought you were gone. I thought I would never get to tell you."

Her words confused him more. "Tell me what?"

Hermione started laughing which made Fred's confusion increase. "Through this whole time that you have been in a coma, I made myself a promise, a promise to tell you. I know what it feels like to lose you without telling you and it hurts so much, not even knowing if you felt the same way as I do. Even though it's been over a year my feelings haven't changed. Not one bit. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I like you. I like you way more than a friend." She sighed. "Well I'm going to leave now and never come near you again, seeing as though I'm sure that's what you want."

Fred was shocked. He had never expected that. When Hermione turned to leave he knew he had to say something now or lose her forever. "Wait, please?" She stopped and turned around. She looked confused. She really expected that he would never want to see her again. "Come here." He held out his hand, she slowly walked towards him. She placed her hand in his and Fred tightened his grip. He shuffled so he was sitting upright, their faces were so close. Fred brought his free hand to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. She just blushed and looked away from him. He gently grabbed her chin and moved her head so he could look into her eyes.

Fred slowly moved closer and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. Their lips were so close by this point. For a few seconds neither of them moved, they just shared each other's breath. Hermione is the first to move, impatient from the years of crushing on the older wizard. When their lips finally met, there were no fireworks or some other clique thing like that, but it was amazing for both of them. They jump apart when the door opens, they're both blushing a lot.

"Fred I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hey mum." Fred replies quietly still blushing from the kiss. His and Hermione's eyes meet and they both can't help but grin at each other.

They can tell this will be the start of a long beautiful relationship.

Everyone in the room notices the way the pair look at each other and a knowing smile spreads across each of their faces.

END ;D


End file.
